videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa (also known as Kootie Pie Koopa) is one of Bowser's eight children and his only daughter. She is Bowser's fifth child. Wendy is, more or less, a spoiled brat with a quick temper, often going into a rage over little things. She is also fairly materialistic and greedy. History In SMB3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Wendy, along with her brothers, was in charge of taking over the various kingdoms of the Mushroom World; Wendy decided to take over the kingdom of Water Land. Easily taking over Water Land with her Airship and armies, Wendy stole the Magic Scepter of Water Land's king and changed him into a Kappa or a Dino Rhino, depending on the version of the game. Traveling through the lakes of Water World, Mario managed to reach Wendy's airship. Passing all of Wendy's troops and defenses, Mario made his way into the spoiled Koopaling's cabin. Wendy tried to defeat Mario by tackling him and shooting giant rings of candy at him. After two hits she would try to start jumping around the room (in high heels), while still throwing Candy Rings; these attack were to no avail, and Wendy was eventually defeated. Chocolate Island In Super Mario World, during Bowser's invasion of Dinosaur Island, Wendy took over Chocolate Island. Venturing inside Wendy's fortress, Mario managed to pass all the skewering defenses inside its walls and reached Wendy's chamber. In battle, Wendy would utilize the same attack pattern as her brother Lemmy; she would pop-out of a random Warp Pipe with two "Wendy Dolls" popping-out of two other pipes. Mario would have to dodge a wayward Podoboo and bash Wendy three times to defeat her. Kidnapping Mario Wendy appears aiding her family in their plan to melt Antarctica, Wendy guarded a corridor in Bowser's fortress. Wendy was ultimately defeated by Luigi, who was searching for his kidnapped brother. Rule over Jewelry Land In Yoshi's Safari, after her father takes over Jewelry Land, Wendy decides to inhabit Pipe Island. In her battle against Mario and Yoshi, Wendy would utilize an indestructible shield, pop-out of Warp Pipes and hurl bombs. In order to harm Wendy, Mario would have to use his Super Scope to knock down a nearby Winged Anvil Wendy's head. After doing this repeatedly, Mario would have defeated Wendy. Reduced to Castle Guarding After several years of absence from a Mario game, Wendy makes a return appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. While Bowletta was invading the Beanbean Kingdom in Bowser's Castle, Wendy acted as a guard in the castle. After solving a small puzzle, Mario and Luigi were capable of battling Wendy. In combat, Wendy would attack Mario and Luigi by spitting fireballs at them and by flinging her bracelets at them; these bracelets would expand and close around either Mario or Luigi. Even though she had a Time Bob-omb on her side, Wendy was still defeated because of Mario and Luigi. Birthday Kidnapping Plan Wendy and the rest of the Koopalings appear as bosses in the game, New Super Mario Bros. Wii. She appears to be the only one of the 7 original Koopalings who has not gone through any type of design changes for the game. She appears in World 4. In both her fights she uses her magic wand to generate rings, like in Super Mario Bros. 3. In her castle fight Kamek uses his magic to create enchanted water that repeatedly drains from and fills the room Category:Nintendo Game Characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Enemies Category:Mario characters Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario bosses Category:Video game characters